


Midnight

by myticanlegends



Series: alternate s4 clips [2]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Amira Season 4, Canon Compliant, Friendship, Midnight Conversations, RIP, because they broke up, how to tag, mostly - Freeform, winterberg only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myticanlegends/pseuds/myticanlegends
Summary: Winterberg has just broken up, so naturally, the first person Mia calls is Amira. Somewhat parallels episode 8 clip 5, but how it could have been shown in Amira’s POV ft. emotional midnight conversations (you know, those conversations) and friendship.





	Midnight

Amira’s phone is ringing on her bedside table. It’s dark outside and long since the rest of the house has fallen asleep but Amira is beginning to sort through what she needs to bring to Australia and it’s scattered all over her clean floor. A scarf here, sandals there, and it’s just hit Amira that she’s _ going _. She’s leaving the country, and leaving her friends, and leaving her family and Mohammed for her next great adventure.

When she looks at the time, it’s almost midnight, which makes sense as far as when she should start panicking about such a big change in her life.

Her phone buzzes again and she half expects it to Mohammed with a song, but it’s Mia, and Amira frowns as she sits down on the mess that is her bed at the moment with concern.

“Amira,” Mia starts as soon as Amira answers. “I’m sorry if I woke you, I just-”

“It’s okay,” Amira assures her. “I wasn’t sleeping. What’s up?”

“You know how I told you that I didn’t feel happy?” Mia immediately begins to ramble, and Amira can now recognize the sound of her sniffling in the background as Mia breathes hard around her words. Amira immediately stands back up again, listening anxiously. “And I didn’t- I didn’t know if love was enough, and I wanted to be happy with myself and I... I don’t- Alex and I-“ a deep breath “We broke up.”

“Mia,” Amira whispers softly. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Mia sucks in a deep breath again, and then repeats herself more sure. “Yeah. I think we just weren’t going to work out, with London and Madrid, but I think we’ll both be okay. It just…”

“Hurts?” Amira offers.

“Yeah.” Mia’s voice cracks, but she continues. “I left his apartment with my things and wandered Berlin for a while, but I think it’s finally starting to sink in- that we- we won’t be together anymore.”

Amira looks around her room and understands that. When she falls back on her bed, there is a picture of the girls at the abiball smiling with possibility. But after graduation, it feels like it’s just everyone going their separate ways. Mia to Madrid, Sam to her fashion job, Kiki to psychology school, and Hanna wandering to find her way while Amira flies out to Australia. Only high school could have thrown such a kind and strange mix of friends together.

“You’ll always have us,” Amira says instead of that.

Mia lets out a wet laugh. “Yes. Me and my girls.”

“Do you need me to meet you somewhere?” Amira asks softly after a beat.

“No,” Mia sighs. “I think… I’ll just wander around some more. I’m close by the flatshare and I still have a key.”

“Okay,” Amira agrees. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Is it okay if you just stay on the line with me?” Mia asks.

“Of course, habibti,” Amira says softly. She moves to shuffle some of her headscarves off her covers and lays down as she stares up at the ceiling. The silence is comfortable and warm. On the other end of the line, she can hear Mia walking and the hum of an occasion car passing by. Slowly, Mia’s breath begins to calm until it’s two even breaths back and forth.

“Thank you,” Mia finally says.

“For what?” Amira asks with a blink.

It’s quiet on the other end of the line for a moment. Another car passes by, and Amira wonders where there is to be so late at night. It’s always busy in the city. And then Mia says, “I don’t know. You just hold us all together somehow.”

Amira sits up, and suddenly feels like she’s about to cry. It won’t be the same in a couple weeks, with all of them in the same city and phone calls within a few miles away. 

“Mia,” she warns.

“I mean it. Imagine our security crew without you,” Mia says, with another one of those wet laughs, and Amira chokes out something of a sob too. “I’m sorry if we ever pushed or made you feel like you couldn’t trust us.”

“Mia,” Amira assures her. “I love you guys so much. I’m so grateful for everything.”

“I love you too,” Mia replies easily, before laughing with a loud sniffle, and Amira can picture her hastily wiping at her eyes. “God. Fuck. Sorry. I just wanted to talk to someone, and it’s just been an emotional night, breaking up with Alex and you’re officially leaving for Australia and my job back in Madrid…”

“Facetime,” Amira offers, like she hasn’t thought of it a thousand times. “And I’ll tag you in everything on Instagram, and I expect you and the girls to do the same.”

“And Sam will post pictures of all the cool costumes she’s making,” Mia adds.

“And Kiki with her flat,” Amira giggles.

“Hanna with Stefan!”

“Oh, yes, Stefan!”

There’s another pause and then, “Do you think she’ll figure it out too?”

“Figure out what?” Amira asks.

“Listening to her heart,” Mia says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “Sometimes I think it hurts, but I think you were right. As long as we do, we’ll be okay.”

“My Arabic wisdom is finally sticking,” Amira jokes, because she has no idea what to say to something so genuine and kind.

Mia hums into Amira’s ear through the phone and then says, “Okay. I’m at the flatshare. But thank you again, Amira.”

“You’ll be okay, _ habibti _,” Amira says softly. “Get some sleep.”

“Goodnight,” Mia whispers. Amira can hear the click of a key and then a door, which probably means that Mia is safely inside.

“Goodnight,” Amira whispers back.

She ends the call with a small press of her thumb and then looks around her room again. There is always packing later. Amira looks back at the picture of her and her girls hanging on her wall and makes up her mind. This next week is for spending as much time with her friends as she can before she leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER one (I'm on a roll and most people are reading this on tumblr because the tagging system on ao3 mostly attracts ships soooooo thanks for reading folks)


End file.
